eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Slim Jack
Slim Jack, the Sadistic Clown is a Warrior that belongs to the Dark faction. Scary clown from the Khamar Circus has joined Eternal Arena! Players can unlock Slim Jack summoning him at the Tavern or participating in the monthly Event - Halloween! Storyline Send in the Clowns Ol' Sam was certain that he had discovered the darkest secret of the Khamar Circus. Ol' Sam had been janitor there for over 50 years. He could barely hold a broom steady anymore, but Mr Jackson still did not fire him. He had even given him a pay rise last month, telling Ol' Sam that he was family. Because of this, he was willing to give anything, and pay any price to protect the Khamar Circus. He didn't like the new magician, Charon. He never took off his hood, was dead silent all the day, and his body smelled like a morgue. Ol' Sam knew this person was up to no good. He expected that, sooner or later, Charon would cause trouble for Mr Jackson! Why did Mr Jackson even allow that freak show to set foot here? Ol' Sam thought Charon was spoiling the circus. Why would Mr Jackson allow that demon to bring his things here? Just wait until he hears about what I saw this evening, then he'll see! Yesterday evening, when Ol' Sam was tidying up Charon’s prop tent, he noticed, despite his bad eyes, a hidden trapdoor. How did this basement get here? The circus had only been in town for a week! Out of loyalty to his employer, he boldly opened the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder. What the hell was this Charon up to? Ol' Sam thought to himself. The basement was very dark, filled with a pungent, rotten odour. 01' Sam kept his nose covered, struggling to supress the urge to vomit. In the darkness, he crept along the sides of the wall, keeping his hand on the left hand side so that he would be able to make his way back. And then he found something horrible. Ol' Sam knew he had to report this to Mr Jackson. So he waited outside the boss' tent in the morning. He intentionally avoided contact with Charon, hoping to catch him by surprise. Ol’ Sam thought his plan was foolproof. The tent curtain was lifted by a fat hand. Come on in, Sammy. It was Mr Jackson calling him. Ol' Sam rushed into the tent. Mr Jackson had put on some weight over the years — one could even say a lot of weight. Before, when Ol' Sam was no more than a vagrant on the streets of Haren Fort, it was Mr Jackson who gave him hope. Mr Jackson was sitting in his velvet upholstered bed, sucking the butter off his fat fingers. The wreckage of a half-eaten breakfast lay sprawled upon his tray. Jackson invited Ol' Sam to sit beside a tea table as he struggled to pull clown clothes over his bloated body. After so many years, he still insisted on announcing for every program of the Khamar Circus as his stage personality, Slim Jack. Ol' Sam really admired this. Looking for me this early? Is there something important you want to talk about, Sammy? Mr Jackson finished putting on his clown trousers. Mr Jackson, you won't believe what I found in the prop tent yesterday! Ol' Sam lowered his voice. That stinking sorcerer, Charon, he dug a secret basement! I knew you wouldn't tolerate this sort of secretive behaviour at all, so I climbed down to check it out. Oh, Mr Jackson, you won't believe what I found! Jackson squeezed himself into his jacket, his expression grave. He sat down on the edge of the dressing table and looked at Ol' Sam with concern: Tell me, what did you find down there, Sammy? The colour had drained from Of Sam's face. He fought to keep his calm, and he managed to choke out the words: Dead people... it was filled with dead people... He had fumbled his way through the basement into an unlit room. I ie reached out.. . and felt the outline of a human skull. He finally realized where that putrid smell about Charon's had come from. Corpses. After that... I lit a match. You wouldn't want to see that sight, Mr Jackson... They were slaughtered and piled up like... animals! Having repressed his emotions all night, Ol' Sam finally broke and burst out crying. Jackson embraced the twitching Ol' Sam tightly in his flabby arms. Oh, poor Sammy. Look at what you're gone and done. Everything I do is for the Khamar Circus, your Circus, Mr Jackson. I beg you, report that bastard to the guards! That's black magic he's practicing! He will destroy everything we hold dear! Ol' Sam looked into Jackson's eyes expectantly. He was astonished not to see any disgust or fear mirrored in them. Have a drink to get over the shock. That's a new vintage that recently arrived. Jackson took a bottle of liquor, poured a cup, and handed it to Ol' Sam. Ol' Sam took the cup and downed it in one gulp. Something was wrong. Even though he had never experienced the sort of fine liquor that only wealthy lords could afford, there was something definitely wrong with what he had just drunk. He could not control his nausea, and vomited the liquid that he had just swallowed back into the cup. That was when he smelled it. Blood. Ol' Sam lifted his head in shock. Jackson had already taken a big gulp, the black blood smeared around the edges of his lips. "I don't get it... Mr Jackson, I... I don't get it..." Poor Sammy, there are too many things in this world thatyou don't get. Jackson put down the bottle and, holding his bloated belly, sat down next to Ol' Sam and grabbed him by the shoulders. Ol’ Sam discovered that he was being held tightly, he couldn't budge. The smell of blood reeked from Mr Jackson's mouth. Khamar is in a critical transition period right now. I need the understanding and support of every employee. Do you support me, Sammy? But Charon... the bodies? Charon is an honoured guest of our circus. You may not know yet, but our circus is under new ownership, and Charon is the agent of our generous new proprietor. If Charon is unhappy, the investor is unhappy. And if the investor is unhappy, well, I would be unhappy as well. So let's keep this matter between us. Okay, Sammy? Don't let's bother him anymore? Ol' Sam nodded, stupefied. Then he made the biggest mistake of his life: I... I think it's time that I retire, Mr Jackson? Mr Slim Jack, sir. Mr Jackson let out a long sigh. He stood up with great effort and slowly walked around the bed and behind 01' Sam. His back looked as big as a mountain to Ol' Sam. Sammy, you're just too old to understand. Slim Jack didn't turn around. After a longtime, Slim Jack started talking. His tone resembled of his showman’s voice, only tinged with remorse for what he was about to do: Ladies and gentlemen of Etryna! You're about to see things you wouldn’t believe! The sun blotted out of the sky, the loss of all hope, and pain like you won't believe! He'll have everything you love shattered into pieces! All your cherished moments, lost in the darkness! Like tears in the rain! A familiar odour pervaded the tent. A certain rotten odour. You're right, Sammy. It's time to retire. Slim Jack spun him around, revealing a horrifying smile. Ol' Sam felt Slim Jack's nails dig into his shoulders. His boss licked his lips. Be sure to send the Dark Lord my regards. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos